


Best Friend's Sister

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Last part but will probably be adding little snippets in this series. Thanks for all your support always!





	1. Chapter 1

Hope and Lizzie were lounging around by the  
Saltzman's pool. The two best friends were discussing the recent scandals happening at Salvatore High when Josie and her best friend Landon walk out, adorning swimwear. Lizzie groans, seeing her sister. 

“Jo, how is it that you want to use the pool the same day as us?” Lizzie asks. 

Josie smirks. “It must be a twin thing. Don't get your bikini in a twist, sis. We will be out of your way, actually using the pool.”

Hope giggles a little at that. Lizzie turns and raises her eyebrow at her best friend. 

“What?” Hope says with fake exasperation. “We can share.”

“Thank you Hope,” Josie says with a big smile as she heads to the chairs on the other side of the pool. Landon says a quick hey before following her. They start to pull off their shirts and Hope's eyes trail over Josie's body. She knows, how cliche to have a crush on her best friends sister, but how could she not. Josie was absolutely stunning, smart, and kind. Anyone who spent five minutes with her knew how special she was. 

“Hey are you listening to me,” Lizzie says, looking towards where Hope was staring. Lizzie smirks, thinking Hope is checking out Landon. 

“Didn't know you had a thing for emo boy,” Lizzie whispers to Hope with a quirked eyebrow. Hope blushes, glad that Lizzie hadn't caught on to her checking out her sister. Lizzie may be her best friend, but she was also very protective of her sister and she doesn't know how she would react knowing about her crush. 

She doesn't respond to Lizzie, instead changing the subject and asking Lizzie how cheer was going. Lizzie gives her a ‘we aren't finished with this conversation’ look before launching into a tirade about how they almost dropped her the other day while practicing tosses. Hope occasionally sneaks glances towards Josie and Landon, smiling slightly at Josie laughing with Landon. It was a couple hours later when the foursome decide to head inside. Landon decides to head back to his place, down the block. He says a quick goodbye to everyone and the girls are left alone. Josie offer to cook for them as their parents were away for the weekend. 

“Thanks, Jo. Cool if I go take a quick shower,” Lizzie asks, turning to Hope. Hope just nods and waves her away. She sees Josie start pulling out ingredients from the fridge. 

“Can I help out,” Hope asks, and Jo smiles. 

“Yes, if you could cut up the vegetables, that would be awesome,” she says, handing Hope the knife and a cutting board. 

They work in silence for a bit, Hope cutting vegetables and Josie marinating the chicken. 

“How's soccer going,” Josie asks, as she places the chicken in the pan and starts cooking it. 

“It's been alright, I got named captain this year,” Hope says, placing the vegetables on a tray. 

“That's amazing, Hope, congratulations,” Josie says, suddenly she is right next to Hope, drizzling oil onto the vegetables. She hands Hope the salt and pepper for her to sprinkle on. 

“Can you throw it in the oven please” Josie asks, looking over her shoulder and connecting eyes with Hope. Hope just gulps and nods, placing the vegetables in. 

“How is everything going with academic decathlon and APs and such,” Hope asks. 

“It's all been pretty great! I'm on track to getting all As this semester, and the team seems in pretty good shape.”

“That's good,” Hope says, giving her a small smile. Lizzie comes down after that and they all make small conversation as they wait for the food. The timer goes off and Hope pulls the vegetables from the oven as Josie finishes cooking the chicken. They finish plating their meal and move over to the couches and eat while watching a movie on the TV. 

“So Josie, it looks like you'll have to put in a good word for Hope with Landon,” Lizzie states during a commercial break. Hope chokes on her food, turning toward her best friend and giving her a look that could kill. 

“Oh, you like Landon,” Josie questions. Hope convinces herself she only imagines the disappointment in Josie's voice. 

“No, you don't have to say anything, really,” Hope says after she's recovered from coughing. 

“Oh c'mon Hope. You haven't dated anyone since Roman. You need to get back out there,” Lizzie says. 

“Oh look, the movie is back on,” Hope says, turning her head towards the screen. She misses Josie staring at the side of her head, taking in all her features. She won't lie when she says it hurt finding out this new information about Hope. Her crush on her was very new, but Josie couldn't help but want to be around the auburn haired girl whenever she came over. 

“So, Kaleb is having a party tonight, and we are all going,” Lizzie said. Jo starts to protest, wanting to have a quiet night in. 

“No buts, we gotta get you out sis. I won't let you be a bookworm forever,” Lizzie says. 

Josie sighs, resigned to her fate. Hope nudges her shoulder, and gives her a reassuring smile. 

After the finish up dinner and the movie they start getting ready. They decide to take an Uber as Kaleb only lives a few blocks down the street. When they enter, Lizzie is whisked away by some of her cheer friends. Josie has her arms crossed, looking around like a lost puppy. Hopes heart leaps and she grabs her arms and untangles them, taking Josie's hand in her own and leading her towards the kitchen. She finds a table full of various drinks and alcohol, and puts together a drink for the both of them. She hands it to Josie who looks at it wearily. 

“Sorry, you don't have to drink if you don't want to. I just thought it might make this a little more enjoyable,” Hope says with a small smile. Josie just shrugs and clinks her cup with Hope's before taking a big gulp. Hope takes a sip of her drink as well. They make their way over to an empty spot on the couch, abandoning the dance floor and party games to hang out with each other instead. 

Josie decided to bring back up the conversation from earlier, trying to get more details. “So you like Landon, huh?”

Hope just rolls her eyes thinking back on the conversation from earlier. “No, I don't. I got lost in thought and was staring at your guys when doing so, so now Lizzie thinks I was checking him out.”

Josie gives a small 'ah’ in acknowledgement. The weight on her chest lifting now that she knows Hope wasn't interested in her best friend. 

“How about you?” Hope begins, “Have your eye on anyone?”

Josie lifts her head from where she was looking down at her cup and meets Hope's gaze. She vigorously shakes her head no, not willing to give Hope any hint of her feelings toward her. She then brings the cup to her lips and downs the rest of her drink. 

She lifts the empty cup up to their line of sight. “I need a refill,” Josie says before taking back off for the kitchen. Hope watches from her corner of the room as Josie puts more alcohol than soda into her next drink. She decides then that the cup in her hand will be her only drink for the night beside water as it looks like she will be looking after the twins. 

She takes a small sip and thinks back to Josie's reaction a few moments ago. Hope may not be Josie's best friend, but she's been around Lizzie's sister enough to know that she had been lying. Hope knows they aren't the closest, so it's none of her business, but she still feels a little pang in her chest knowing Josie doesn't trust her enough to tell her about a small crush. She pushes the thought aside when Josie returns, and they continue conversation as usual. 

Hope constantly enjoys her conversations with Josie that are filled with witty banter and dumb puns. It's stimulating, and a refreshing break from Lizzie's gossip filled conversations. Hope can see as Josie progressively gets more and more buzzed as the alcohol settles in her veins. It results in her touching Hope’s arm in affection, and having to correct herself more than once when she slurs words together. Hope just smiles at her goofily, loving that Josie has allowed herself to have a good time. Then she proposes something that Hope never thought she would. 

“Let's dance,” Josie says excitedly, and Hope can't help but say 'sure.’

They get up and move to the middle of the room where a few students are dancing with each other. Hope watches as Josie starts swaying her hips to the music and follows along. It's only a couple minutes later when the alcohol hits Josie hard and she's stumbling more than she is dancing. Hope grabs her waist to steady her and Josie falls into her fully, making Hope's knees buckle from her weight and her face flush from their close proximity. She's finally able to upright her and tells her they should go sit down, Josie nodding her head in agreement. 

Before they can get to the couch though Josie tells Hope she needs to use the restroom, and she nods before veering them towards the bathroom. When they get their Josie tries to drag her into the bathroom with her, which Hope fights. 

“Please, Hope,” Josie says with a small pout and Hope shakes her head. 

“Josie, no. I'll be right out here when you finish,” Hope says and Josie huffs but uses the restroom alone. Hope stands outside, turning her head to the side and watching all the other party goers. She's a bit tipsy, just enough to keep her warm and her heart light. She wonders for a moment how her best friend is holding up, making a note to go check on her once Josie has returned. As if she could hear her thoughts, Josie finishes up in that moment and opens the doors. 

The minute she sees Hope she gives her a dopey grin and embraces her in a giant hug. “Hopey, I love you so much.”

Hope just quirks her eyebrow at Josie's newfound nickname for her before shaking her head and returning the hug. When they break apart, Hope has ever intention of leading them back to the party but Josie has other plans it seems. She shoots down the hallway and Hope follows her, calling out a hushed, 'Josie,’ every once in awhile. Josie just giggles, and beckons her to follow her. Hope does so, thinking there is no harm as long as Josie doesn't touch or break anything. She stops her journey when she tries to open a door and finds it locked. Josie crosses her arm and pouts again, before turning to Hope who is giggling at her. 

“What were you looking for anyways, Dora the Explorer,” Hope says and Josie giggles. She walks up to Hope and drapes her arms around her neck, playing with the hair on her nape. Hope swallows at the administrations and Josie's closeness. She looks up to see Josie studying her face. She is about to ask her what's wrong before Josie connects her lips with her own in a sloppy kiss. Hope’s lips tingle pleasantly at the person of her affection kissing her. She knows she should stop this, Josie is super drunk and probably doesn't mean any of this. Instead, Hope gives in and allows herself to have this one moment, the only moment she thinks she'll ever have with Josie. She wraps her arms around her waist and they continue kissing in the hallway for a bit, gradually getting more heated. It's only when a soft moan escapes Josie's lip that Hope pulls back. Though the hallway is dim, Hope can still see Josie's puffed lips and blown pupils, and it takes a lot of her willpower not to kiss her again. 

“Come on. Let's go find your sister,” Hope says and Josie nods, her eyes hooded as the alcohol makes her sleepy. They find Lizzie on the couch, making out with MG, a senior who just transferred there that year. Hope kicks Lizzie's leg slightly and she looks up, ready to berate the person who interrupted her. She stops when she sees her sister, completely hammered, hanging off of her best friend. She turns to the boy and tells him they will have to continue this another time, before she gets off his lap and joins Hope in guiding her sister outside. Their uber arrives and they get in, all sitting in the back. Josie lays her head on Hope's shoulder and promptly falls asleep. 

“Well she certainly had a good time,” Lizzie states, smiling at Josie's sleeping figure. 

“Looks like you did too, Liz,” Hope states with a teasing smile, recalling how she found her best friend. 

“Yeah, it was a good night,” Lizzie says with a grin. It's not smug, like her usual smile is once she's made out with a hot guy. It seems kind of bashful, and Hope makes a mental note to bring it up with her later. 

They get to the Saltzman's house and Hope shakes Josie awake, helping her get out of the car. Lizzie walks ahead of them to open the door and Jo turns to Hope, giving her her best puppy eyes. “Will you please carry me, Hope.”

Hope knows Josie is very capable of walking up to the house by herself, but she complies anyways. She grabs the back of Josie's knees and her back before lifting her, bridal style. Josie curls into Hope's chest, closing her eyes again . Lizzie turns back and laughs, pulling out her phone and taking a picture. 

“Oh, this is so going in the family album,” Lizzie states as she looks back at the picture. Hope just rolls her eyes fondly before going inside and placing Josie on the couch. 

“Alright Jo, this is as far as I take you. There is no way I'm risking our lives by trying to carry you up the stairs,” Hope says and Josie just gives a half nod, eyes barely staying open. She grabs Hope's hand and whispers for her to stay. “I'll be right back,” Hope says. 

“I don't think she's moving,” Hope says as she approached Lizzie. Lizzie just shrugs and tells Hope that they can get her a blanket from upstairs. They head up there and Hope grabs two blankets from the hallway cabinet. 

“You're not staying with me,” Lizzie asks, noting the two blankets in Hope's hand. Hope just shakes her head. 

“I feel bad, letting her get that drunk. Might as well stay with her in case she gets sick or needs something,” Hope says and Lizzie nods with a small smile. 

“Thanks, Hope. For hanging with her tonight and everything. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight,” Lizzie says and Hope says her own goodnight before heading back down stairs. The Saltzman's couch is large enough to fit both of them, so Hope decides to drape one blanket over Josie before curling up on the other side. When she goes to move to the other end of the couch though, Josie grabs her wrist. 

“Cuddle with me, please,” she says, glazed eyes gazing up at Hope.Hope nods in agreement, as she finds herself doing more often, and siddles up next to Josie. Josie turns around, her back flush against Hopes. She reaches behind her to grab Hope's arm, pulling it across her stomach, and intertwining their fingers. It takes a few minutes but Hope finally relaxes and cuddles into Josie more. She replays the night in her head before drifting to sleep to the sound of Josie's soft snores and her sweet scent filling Hope's nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie woke up, head pounding and racked with body sores from the alcohol she consumed last night. She stands and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once she's properly hydrated she heads to the TV room to see how her sister and best friend are holding up. She is surprised to see Hope and Josie cuddled up together, facing each other. Josie has a her hand scrunched in Hope's shirt, Hope's arm wrapped around her sisters waist. Suddenly Lizzie's brain is kicking into overdrive, pieces falling into place. All of the looks and soft smiles were because they were into each other Lizzie realizes. Her eyes widen and her mind races as different emotions pass through her body. 

She's brought out of her thoughts when Josie adjust slightly, Hope tightening her arms around her in response. Lizzie awes at them, and then decides right there that it will be her life mission to get her best friend and sister together. A sly grin enters her face as she starts plotting ways to get them together. She then pulls out her phone and takes a quick picture, creating a new folder, and placing the picture from last night and the one right now in it. She labels it ‘Mission: Hosie’ 

Lizzie smiles again down at the pair before heading to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Hope wakes to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting from the kitchen. Her eyes widen and her heart starts beating a little faster, realizing Lizzie is awake and might have seen her and Josie in this position. She untwines herself from Josie, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Hope says, regarding her best friend carefully. Lizzie turns to her and gives her a small smile and a hey. She doesn't mention anything about seeing her and Josie together on the couch, so Hope figures she's none the wiser. 

“Breakfast?” Hope inquires. “And here I thought Josie was the cook of the family.”

Lizzie smirks and turns to Hope, handing her a plate of bacon and eggs. “I'm not completely useless, you know. Besides I need food, and I'm in a good mood. Plus there is no way Josie is getting up and making breakfast cheerily anytime soon.”

Hope laughs at that, nodding in agreement. She watches as her friend hums and bounces on the balls of her feet as she cooks another set of eggs. She decides now is a better time than ever to bring up MG. “Does your good mood have to do with a special someone I found you with last night.”

Lizzie face turns pink, thinking back to her night with MG the other day. She turns to Hope and nods her head shyly and her best friend gives her a big smile. 

“He's really sweet,” Lizzie says, scrambling the eggs, “And he's super hot.”

“Yes, he is. Not your typical Salvatore Neathandral. It's refreshing. And you're right he's super hot.”

Lizzie turns to her best friend, mouth agape and arm across her chest in dramatic offense. “You trying to steal him from me?” 

Hope holds her hands up and shakes them, laughing. “Absolutely not, not might type.”

Lizzie laughs. “So what is your type then?” Lizzie asks, trying to see if she can pull an admission out of her friend. 

Hope finishes swallowing her food before answering. “I like someone who challenges me and who has a good sense of humor.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Lizzie says as she plates more food. 

Hope is about to ask her what that means when Josie shuffles into the room. She looks absolutely dreadful and she makes the best friends aware that she feels so too. 

“Aww my poor little sister. Here I made you breakfast. It will help soak up the alcohol,” Lizzie says handing her a plate. Josie gives her a grateful smile and thanks her with a hug. 

Josie turns to Hope at the island and gives her a smile as well before sitting across from her and enjoying her food. They all sit to eat and Lizzie recalls her five in a row beer pong wins. 

“How about you Jo? Did you have fun?” Lizzie asks and Josie nods. 

“I think I did, I honestly don't remember most of it. I just remember dancing with Hope, everything after that is sort of a blur.”

Hope realizes the breath she was holding as Josie recounted her night. There didn't seem to be any hesitation like she was lying so she really must have forgot about the kiss. Hope is slightly relieved, but also feels hurt in her heart. She figures it's for the best though, not knowing how to bring up the kiss from last night if she did remember. 

Lizzie watches as her best friend focuses on her sisters story with rapt attention. When she finishes Hope shoulders slouch and she looks kind of hurt, turning to her food and poking around at it. 

“Thank you by the way, Hope. For taking care of me,” Josie says with a smile. Hope looks up and gives her a terse nod, the corner of her lips turning up but not reaching her eyes. Lizzie takes note of that as well, thinking something more must have happened last night. 

Lizzie decides she will confront her friend later. Instead she clears her throat and asks what their plans for the day are. Josie tells them she probably plans to sleep again before doing her homework which Lizzie rolls her eyes at. Hope then informs her she doesn't really have anything to do. 

“Great, let's take a hike?” she suggests and Hope quirks an eyebrow. Hiking meant something was seriously up, and was Hope and Lizzie’s favorite way to clear their heads. She nods in agreement though and Lizzie smiles at her. 

Once they finish up breakfast, Josie heads to her bedroom, giving them a wave and wishing them a good day. Lizzie and Hope ready for their hike before they get in the car and head to Willow Canyon. This was there go to hiking spot, one they usually went to when one had something on their mind. They take the 40 minute steep trail to the top, and sit themselves on a bench that was placed there by the state. 

“What's up, Liz,” Hope asks as they look over the valley together. 

“I know you have a crush on my sister,” Lizzie says and Hope's head snaps so quickly to turn and face her, Lizzie is actually worried she might get whiplash

“What.. I don't know what you're talking about,” Hope says defensively. Lizzie scoffs at her best friends weak attempt to deny the truth.

“It's okay if you do, Hope,” Lizzie says. Hope sighs and decides to be honest. 

“I do like her. I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't mean for any of this to happen,” Hope says, tears threatening to leak at the corner of her eyes. Lizzie notices and puts her arm around her friend. 

“Hope, you have nothing to be sorry for. We can't help who we have feelings for. Besides I totally ship it,” Lizzie says and Hope look at her again. 

“Wait, what?” Hope says, not believing what she's hearing. 

“Listen, you are my favorite people and I just want the two of you to be happy. If that means with each other than great!”

“You're not mad?” Hope asks, searching her friends face for any anger. Lizzie sighs before admitting that for a moment she was scared they would leave her for each other. Hope is quick to reassure her that she wouldn't and Lizzie nods her head. 

“I know you guys and I think you'd both be really good for each other,” Lizzie says and Hope smiles wide at her friend and hugs her. 

A thought weighs on her though and she pulls back. “Thanks for your understanding and kind words. I don't think Josie is into me though.”

“I know my sister, she's definitely into you. You just have to tell her, because I doubt she will make the first move.”

Hope listens to Lizzie's words carefully. If Lizzie thinks she has a shot than she might just take it. I mean who knows Josie better than her own twin. 

“Alright, I'll do it,” Hope says and Lizzie squeals in delight. 

“S.S. Hosie is officially setting sail,” Lizzie yells out across the hills. Hope just shakes her head and hugs her best friend again, excited to see where this possibility with Josie might go. 

Back at the Saltzman house, Josie wakes up from her nap. She feels alot better so she grabs her books and heads down to the TV room to study. She sees the blankets from last night there and she folds them. The smell of Hope clings to one of them and Josie can't help cuddling her face against it and inhaling. The smell brings her back to last night and she reddens in embarrassment at her lack of control. As she allows herself to reflect on the night more little bits come back. All of a sudden she remembers kissing someone, but realizes with a sinking feeling that it must be Hope as she was with her the whole night. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Josie starts to mumble. She puts her head in her hands and groans. “This is why I never drink.”

After the embarrassment has mostly passed Josie just sighs and resigns to her fate. She tries to distract herself by doing homework but she barely gets past a couple problems when Lizzie and Hope arrive back. she gives them a small smile and wave. Lizzie tells Hope she's going to take a shower really quick, leaving Hope and Josie alone. Hope walks over to the chair across from the couch and takes a seat. 

“How are you feeling?” She asks Josie and Josie closes her book to give Hope her attention. 

“Much better. The nap really helped. How was your guys hike?”

“It was really nice. Good way to clear the system after a night out.”

Josie nods and they remain quiet for a bit. Josie decides she should apologize for her behavior last night. “I’m sorry. For getting so drunk last night, and you know, kissing you.” She says awkwardly, searching Hope's face for any reaction. 

Hope shakes her head with a small smile. “It's really alright. You were very cute the whole night.” Josie blushes at that and Hope decides to move onto the couch next to her before she asks her next question. “Did you want to kiss me?”

Joise looks up and stares into Hope's eyes before giving a slight nod. Hope smiles. “I really wanted to kiss you too,” she says and Josie's eyes widen in response.

“Wait really?” She asks, praying Hope wasn't just saying that. 

“Yes. I really like you, Jo. Have had for awhile. I was just worried you know, with being your sisters best friend and everything. But if you would do me the honor, I'd love to take you out on a date.”

Josie nods her head vigorously before leaning in and giving Hope a giant hug. Neither sees Lizzie from the bottom of the stairs, snapping a picture and putting it in her ‘Mission: Hosie’ album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part but will probably be adding little snippets in this series. Thanks for all your support always!


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie and Landon were perched on the restaurant bar stools, glancing over at the booth on the other side of the room containing both their best friends. Landon sighs, reflecting back on the conversation from thirty minutes ago that got him here. 

“Landon, come on! Put on the hoodie and let's go,” Lizzie urged with wide eyes, thrusting said hoodie into his hand. 

“Lizzie, remind me again why we are stalking your sister and best friend,” Landon asks, reluctantly putting on the hoodie. 

“It's their first date! I need to make sure it goes swimmingly. Plus I need to take pictures to add to my Hosie album,” Lizzie says as she gathers her purse. Landon just looks at her in disbelief. 

“What the heck is Hosie,” he asks confused. 

Lizzie sighs. “It's Josie and Hope's ship name, keep up emo boy. Don't you want to make sure your best friend finds true love?”

Landon shakes his head. “I mean, yeah. But I don't think she will be very happy if we crash her date.”

“We aren't crashing! We will be a very safe distance away, observing,” Lizzie says as she grabs her keys and starts heading towards the door. “Let's go!”

Landon sighs and follows her out, already regretting his decision to agree to her vague, ‘i need your help, hobbit” text. 

So here they are, watching as Josie and Hope laugh among each other. Hope grabs Josie's hand and Josie smiles wide in response. Landon can't help the small smile that graces his face, seeing his friend so happy. He sees Lizzie out of the corner of his eye, trying to discreetly snap pictures of the two of them.

“They are pretty cute together,” Landon admits and Lizzie smiles and nods. They turn back to their own food they ordered and eat for a bit, letting their best friends be. 

“So after this they are going to the arcade down the street,” Lizzie states with her mouth full. 

Landon sighs. “Don't you think this is enough already for one night, Liz?”

Her eyes widen, looking like he had kicked a puppy. She then reaches over and slaps him on the arm causing him to yelp. 

"Of course not! We have to make sure this date goes well from start to finish. Plus I need photographically documentation of their first kiss," Lizzie silently screeches and Landon looks at her like she's crazy. Before they can reply they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turn to find MG, beaming at Lizzie. 

"Hey M.G," Lizzie stammers out with a nervous smile. 

"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

Landon sees Lizzie racking her brain for a response, so he steps in to help her out. "Hey man, I'm Landon," he says, holding out his hand for M.G. to shake. 

"Uh hey," M.G. says, gripping on, "are you her boyfriend?"

Landon and Lizzie's eyes widen before they both give a firm no. 

"I wouldn't have done anything with you if I had been seeing someone. Landon is just a friend," Lizzie assures and M.G. sighs in relief.

"Yes they're just friends. Meddling ones, at that," they hear a familiar voice say, turning to see Josie there with her arms crossed, Hope behind her with her hand on her back, and her eyebrow raised slightly amused.

"Oh hey, JoJo," Lizzie says and Landon just looks away, taking a sip of his drink and refusing to meet his best friend's eyes. 

"Hello, Elizabeth. Fancy seeing you here. And Landon? How did you get roped into this?" Josie asks in disbelief

Landon sighs and just shrugs, pointing at Lizzie from behind her and signing that she's crazy. Lizzie turns and catches it from the corner of her eye, leveling him with a glare and smacking him in the shoulder. 

"Am I missing something," M.G. asks the group confused. 

"This is just a regular occurrence with this bunch," Hope chimes in with a smirk on her face. "I'm Hope," she finishes, giving M.G. a small smile. 

"And I'm Josie," the other twin finally states, turning away from the two troublemakers. They each shake his hand and he smiles at them. 

"Well it was nice meeting you all! Lizzie can I call you later?" He asks with a giant grin, infecting Lizzie with her own as she nods and bids him farewell. When he leaves she turns back to Josie, ready to face her wrath. 

"He's cute, Liz. I'm mad you haven't told me about him," Josie says with a frown. "But right now I'm more upset that you have been stalking us." Hope gives a firm nod of agreement from behind her and Lizzie has the decency to look embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry Jo, Hope. You all are just so cute and I wanted to make sure things went well," Lizzie says, pulling her famous Saltzman pout. 

"Damn that pout," Josie hears Hope say behind her and knows she's already forgiven her friend. She rolls her eyes, unwinding her arms from their taut position across her body. 

"We forgive you, just please stop trying to follow us," Josie says and Lizzie nods. "Come on, Hope. Let's go," she says, turning back to her and intertwining her fingers. They make their way to the exit, Lizzie mouthing a 'quick call me later' to Hope as she passes, receiving a subtle thumbs up in response. 

Lizzie grabs her phone and takes a quick photo of them as Hope looks up at Josie with a huge smile on her face, hands held. She looks down at it satisfied and puts it in her Hosie album.

"Well we may have been compromised but I still got some great pictures. Good job, mophead," Lizzie says as she steals some of his fries while Landon just shakes his head, completely dumbfounded.

\---  
"I can't believe she did that," Josie groaned while Hope giggled softly next to her. 

"She's just trying to be supportive," Hope says, wrapping her arm around Josie and rubbing it in comfort. 

Josie smiles slightly, shaking her head at her sisters antics. "I suppose so."

"Come on, I still want to kick your butt in air hockey," Hope says, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Josie's cheek. She turns ahead, intent on opening the arcade door, before she feels herself being pulled back by Josie. She turns to in confusion, before finding herself pushed up against the wall.

Josie leans into her, moving her face close to Hope's, causing her to inhale sharply. "Is that so," Josie questions, lips nearly brushing Hope's. Hope starts leaning in with her eyes closed, but stops when her lips don't meet Josie's. She hears a giggle and slowly opens her eyes, just to close them again when Josie's lips finally envelope hers. When they pull back they both have giant smiles on their faces, and Josie leans their head together. 

Somewhere to their right they hear a familiar voice, "I got it!"

Josie pulls away, turning to the source and yelling and exasperated, "Lizzie," while Hope smiles goofily, leaning up again to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth.


End file.
